


Hot Summer Days

by DiamondKnife21



Category: Friend Fiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, some weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondKnife21/pseuds/DiamondKnife21
Summary: This may just be something that I was writing in my spare time, but I let my friends read it and they said it was pretty good. Here you go. (Btw this is my first fan fiction, sorry)





	Hot Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena/gifts), [Mirzeta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mirzeta).



It was a hot day in the summer break afternoon. I sit on the hot concrete next to the ice cream truck because that's where the AC is. It's a surprise when I see someone walking down the street because I'd think that people would stay in with their AC. I squint to take a closer look and it's my friend. Ian. Now, this may sound gay, because...well.... it is, but ever since middle school, I've had a crush on him. hehe. Welp time for some physical contact. As I walk over to him, my Minecraft shirt beaming from the light of the sun, I talk to him. 

"Hello," I say with a nervous laughter

"Hi," Ian said in a sexy voice.

 O-oh geez, do you think he can see the sweat on my back right now? N-no, of course, he can't. He's in front of me not behind me, HAHA, silly me. Wait, CAN HE SEE MY PITS?! Whatever just continue the conversation.

"S-so do y-you wanna play, um, Minecraft? I-I mean if you don't want to that's fin-"

"Sure, I would love to."

yesyesyesyesyesyesyesYESSS!!! Even if the walk back to my house was really awkward, at least I got to walk next to him.

-At my house-

"Oh, um, do you wanna popsicle?" I say that because of the fact that it's a hot day, of course, nothing else... geez.

"Sure," Ian says

I open the freezer to feeling the cold air on my face as I reach the popsicles to the back of the fridge. I remember Ian's favorite flavor, cherry, so I'll get the grape flavor.

"Here," I say to him hoping he'll notice the fact that I remembered his favorite flavor.

"Thanks," He says "Oh and cherry, my favorite, haha"

YESSS HE NOTICED

"Yeah," I say as we both unwrap our wrappers

Oh geez. This is a sight to see. He's licking it. ALL. OVER. I' I mean who lick their popsicles--- if anything he should -CRUNCH- he bit the tip. Oh no my mind is running I might just "AGHH"

"What the heck...was that," Ian said angrily confused.

This is it. The end of our friendship.

-To be continued-

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting on either late Sunday or Monday.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
